Trinity
by maggieck
Summary: Jed Bartlet and the women who shaped the man he became.


Disclaimers: Characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, not to me. A very special thank you to my beta and wingman Shelley she knows why. :)   
Spoilers: 18th & Potomac & Two Cathedrals  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
Category: Jed & Abbey  
Rating: PG-13  
Synopsis: Jed Bartlet and the women who shaped the man he became.  
Notes: I want to do more than thank my beta reader Shelley for this story. I want to dedicate it to her. She gave me an idea that I didn't think would work and then left me alone to force me to figure out that not only did it work but it made the story better. So this is for Shelley.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated send to; Maggieck@earthlink.net  
  
  
Trinity  
By Maggieck  
  
While he sat in the limo on the way to National Cathedral, he thought back to some of his earliest memories. Abbey was trying to talk to him about the drunk driver, and the party. She didn't understand what all he'd lost since Mrs. Landingham's death and he didn't know how to get past his soul deep anger, despair and grief to explain it. He remembered the other woman who had come into and gone out of his life all too soon.   
  
He can't remember the first time his mother knelt down with him to pray; he only remembers that she always did. Each night at bedtime, they'd kneel together next to his bed. He knew how to say a proper rosary before he could tie his shoes. Every Sunday she took him and his brother to church. Afterwards his brother John would run home ahead of them to get out of his Sunday best as soon as possible in order to go out and play. Jed though was never in a hurry on Sunday's, they'd walk home slowly talking about the readings, the gospel, and the priest's homily. At first they were simple discussions, a catechism couched at an elementary level for a child's understanding, as he matured so did the discussions; exploring ever-deeper levels of meaning.   
  
It was always just the two of them. His father never attended mass with them, Dr. Bartlet wasn't Catholic and had no interest in religion, but his wife was devout and insisted on a High Mass for their wedding. At that time the Catholic church not only required a commitment by couples to raise their children in the faith, but marriages of mixed faiths required a signed statement of that agreement, so he agreed. Each Sunday as his family went off to mass he remained at home paying bills and reviewing his work. When his younger son John came running home first he'd occasionally offer to toss the ball with him, or once in a while take him for ice cream. Jed never got to go, he was always lolly gagging with his mother, debating the latest papist doctrine he'd been spoon-fed that morning.  
  
Years passed and the family grew older. In his early teens Jed's mother died suddenly. He no longer had anyone to share his questions about his faith with. After a while John stopped going to church altogether, although Jed still went faithfully. On the way home he'd think about the mass, the readings, the gospel, and the priest's homily. In his minds eye he could imagine his mother's words, and could discuss his thoughts and questions with her again.  
  
Dr. Bartlet seemed to resent his son's devotion, he couldn't understand Jed's need to continue to attend mass. He couldn't understand how it still took his son as long to walk home by himself as it did when he walked with his mother and they insisted on re-hashing what-ever they'd just heard. But then father and son rarely spoke of anything substantial and the opportunity to share what the church brought to Jed was lost.  
  
When he lost his mother, he lost an important part of himself; an outlet for exploring his faith, and what that faith meant for his future. Unexpectedly though a new woman entered his life, a 'big sister' Mrs. Landingham may not have challenged his thoughts on religion, but she challenged him on everything else. She forced him to look at the inequality that surrounded him and to act to correct it. She gave him the courage to speak up for those who had no voice.   
  
Years passed and Jed was considering college, several fine schools had accepted him and his father expected him to choose one of the Ivy Leagues. At heart though, Jed knew they didn't offer what he was seeking. Over the past several years without his mother he'd begun to wonder if the church might hold a more permanent place for him. He felt a need to consider that question more fully and wouldn't have been able to do so in the Ivy League. When Notre Dame sent its letter of acceptance he felt he'd found an answer.  
  
Years passed and he found himself happy in South Bend. He was surrounded by great minds and found many outlets to share his ideas and beliefs. Once again he had people to debate the great questions of the church and the day with. He felt like he'd found his true vocation.  
  
Then, one day he met a young woman. She was unlike any other and challenged every notion he held dear. In her he found his equal, most people thought they fought constantly and hated one another. But there was no anger in their words, only the passion of one's beliefs.   
  
It was her influence that convinced him that he could be of use and service to the greater good without having to become a priest. She inspired him to find a purpose that benefited others in the non-secular world. She could see that while the church offered a structure he found comforting now, that structure would eventually choke his idealism because there was no room in it for innovation. She knew he could become a great priest, but was sure that he had potential to be a greater man, a potential that could be swallowed in the strictures of ecclesiastical life.  
  
Abbey also offered him the unconditional love that had been missing from his life for so long. He was no longer the incomprehensible oldest son who vexed his father daily. He wasn't even the pet project of his 'big sister' who was always trying to make him the better man. Instead he found someone who valued his genius and quick wit, who in fact matched it. In Abbey he also found the gift of loving someone else with that same dedication.  
  
Year's passed and he found himself in a church, pledging his life to the woman who provided the love, companionship and devotion he found in no other place. His mother had given him life, and a strong belief in the Catholic faith which would always be a balm to his soul. Mrs. Landingham gave him a mission, and the inspiration to speak for the voiceless. Abbey, though gave him the most important gift of all; she agreed to stand at his side for all time and provided him his raison d'etre; his reason for being.   
  
He's back in the residence now, the press conferences are over and the fight is just beginning. Abbey is about to arrive, and when she does he'll break his silence and share with her his grief over the loss of Mrs. Landingham that he hasn't been able to express until now. His big sister is out of his daily life now, but before she left she forced him to take back the faith he'd tried to stub out on the Cathedral floor. He'd need it for the fight that was to come.   
  
End.  



End file.
